


Weather Baby

by Longitudinalwave



Series: Flash Rogue Challenge 2020 [2]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longitudinalwave/pseuds/Longitudinalwave
Summary: There's something Weather Wizard forgot to tell Captain Cold.
Series: Flash Rogue Challenge 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Weather Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashRogueFest's December Drabble Challenge. 
> 
> December 4: Family. 
> 
> Thanks for checking out my story!

Captain Cold stared at the toddler, stunned. The toddler, who was playing with _ his  _ cold gun, stared back at him. Before Cold could even begin to work out what a toddler was doing in the Rogues’ hideout, the Weather Wizard walked into the room, and the toddler beamed. 

“Dada!” He exclaimed. Cold groaned. Not  _ again _ .

“Mardon, would you care to explain this?” The Wizard blanched. 

“Um, that’s Josh. He’s, uh, my kid. Who I just found out about.” 

“I figured out that much. What’s he doing  _ here _ ?” 

“I’m technically on parole.” Captain Cold’s jaw dropped. 

“They gave  _ you  _ a kid?” 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
